


One sentence, fifty themes

by serapheim



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Best Friends, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Challenges, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, One sentence challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serapheim/pseuds/serapheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 50 themes (theme set Gamma) one sentence challenge done for a lj community 1sentence. Wasn’t easy, but I had much fun! All JaeChun basically. And kind of linked in a way.<br/>Switching between tenses is also done on purpose. Hopefully it is not confusing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One sentence, fifty themes

#01 – Ring  
Jaejoong used to look at the silver band on his ring finger and wish for the sacred meaning it could never have.  
   
#02 – Hero  
Every morning that Yoochun woke up to find himself in the arms of his lover, he thanked God for sending him the one whom he owned his sanity – his personal hero.  
   
#03 – Memory  
Watching his lover go about his day, Jaejoong catalogues every single movement, every smile, every flicker of dark eyes; stores it all in his memory as in an empty cellar – for he never wants to be alone again.  
   
#04 – Box  
Sometimes Yoochun thinks that Jaejoong is more complicated and dangerous than Pandora’s Box, but nothing would make him let go.  
   
#05 – Run  
Running away never helped, shutting his eyes never healed his wounds, swallowing tears never made them less bitter; from the very start Jaejoong knew that no rules would apply to them.  
   
#06 – Hurricane  
Loving was like standing in the eye of a hurricane, both vigorously breathtaking and terrifying, Jaejoong told him once, and Yoochun couldn’t help but agree.  
   
#07 – Wings  
Jaejoong often compared himself to Icarus, who had fallen in love with the sun and created waxen wings to fly closer to his lover, and who died from his own foolishness.(*)  
   
#08 – Cold  
“I am cold”, Jaejoong says, and immediately a pair of arms go around him; he smiles.  
   
#09 – Red  
“I like you in red”, Yoochun says and watches with a smile as the shirt comes off revealing pale flesh.  
   
#10 – Drink  
Yoochun drinks on his lips, and swallows on the groans, and knows that he has already become an addict.  
   
#11 – Midnight  
He can’t sleep, so he watches the dance of the moonlight on the skin of Jaejoong’s bare back.  
   
#12 – Temptation  
Jaejoong is angry and pissed off and the series of “fuck you”s run freely off his tongue, until Yoochun leans close to him and whispers: “Don’t temp me”.  
   
#13 – View  
Jaejoong can see the blue sky reflected in his lover’s eye, and it is the best view he could ever wish for.  
   
#14 – Music  
“I love to make your body sing with the music of our love”, says Yoochun and makes Jaejoong blush.  
   
#15 – Silk  
The silken touch of his lips, the smoothness of his skin, the gentleness in every move are the only things Jaejoong can think of when he watches Yoochun.  
   
#16 – Cover  
A hand covers his eyes, and warm lips ghost over his as a gentle whisper ‘I am home’ reaches his ears, and Jaejoong knows that he could never be happier.  
   
#17 – Promise  
They promised each other never promise anything; and they kept their promise.  
   
#18 – Dream  
Too often both of them thought that it all was some kind of a dream, so they made it their principle – never to question anything.  
   
#19 – Candle  
Yoochun blows the nineteen candles on his birthday cake and wishes never to be more happy then he is already.  
   
#20 – Talent  
“What’s your biggest talent?” he is asked and while he contemplates it, Yoochun lends a quick kiss on his cheek saying: “Being loved by me, of course!”.  
   
#21 – Silence  
Silence speaks volumes, when Yoochun comes back home smelling of alcohol and floral perfume and finds Jaejoong wide-awake, sitting on the couch and waiting for him.  
   
#22 – Journey  
He wants to ask ‘where have you been?’ and more importantly ‘who have you been with?’ and maybe ‘why do you do this to me?’, but all he can say is “welcome back, Yoochun’, and then he stands up and leaves.  
   
#23 – Fire  
Jaejoong founds himself feeling empty without the love flowing through his veins like a liquid fire, so he loses himself in anger.  
   
#24 – Strength  
“I won’t beg him, I am stronger than this”, he says to his own reflection, but the Jaejoong he sees in the mirror doesn’t believe him in a bit.  
   
#25 – Mask  
He puts on his mask of a porcelain beauty in place, locks his heart, throws the key away, and swears never to love again.  
   
#26 – Ice  
His body feels like ice to him, but when he whispers ‘I am cold’, there are no hands to keep him warm.  
   
#27 – Fall  
Fall has always been his most favorite season, but this year picking up a yellow leaf Jaejoong can’t help thinking about withering and death.  
   
#28 – Forgotten  
“Nothing is forgotten, Yoochun”, he says without looking into his eyes, because even after all this time it hurts him to hurt Yoochun.  
   
#29 – Dance  
Yoochun watches Jaejoong move, remembers all those nights they spent together, and thinks that he is not worth of even being in the same room with him, that is why he leaves.  
   
#30 – Body  
But on his way out his body betrays Yoochun, and his feet lead him in the wrong direction, and his fingers reach and brush briefly over the tantalizing body, which once used to be his.  
   
#31 – Sacred  
“What we had was sacred, but you ruined it”, hears Yoochun, but he is past the point of caring.  
   
#32 – Farewells  
They split their ways, erased each other from their memory, pretended as if nothing had ever happened – they had no courage even to say goodbyes.  
   
#33 – World  
Yoochun traveled around the globe, changing places and time zones on a whim, staying as far as possible from the country and the one person he had ever loved.  
   
#34 – Formal  
When they met next time, Jaejoong almost didn’t recognize Yoochun, and it wasn’t because of the looks but because of the formality with which he bowed and said: “Nice to meet you”.  
   
#35 – Fever  
That night he found himself burning with the same fever of desire, the one he thought he had got rid of when he had left Korea .  
   
#36 – Laugh  
Yoochun looks into his glass more filled with whiskey then ice and can’t help laughing at the irony of it all – after all these years…  
   
#37 – Lies  
It was so easy to lie to himself, when he wasn’t around, that he had forgotten him, if not forgiven, but that night lies sounded even less believable to Yoochun.  
   
#38 – Forever  
“You said it would last forever” is the first thing Yoochun hears when he picks up the phone, and then “Why did you return?”  
   
#39 - Overwhelmed            
And suddenly it is too much and not enough time, and he is short of breath, but all those thoughts suppressed for so many years, all those emotions and tears go pouring out of him, and he simply can’t stop saying ‘I am sorry’.  
   
#40 – Whisper  
“I am sorry too”, Jaejoong whispers to him and hangs up, because he may do something really stupid if he doesn’t; he may forgive him.  
   
#41 – Wait  
And Yoochun waits, because he has always waited for him, and he prays, though he thought he had forgotten how, and he drinks, because he can’t sleep and doesn’t want to think.  
   
#42 – Talk  
“We.. need to talk”, and it is far better than anything Yoochun has heard in years.  
   
#43 – Search  
Jaejoong looks into the other’s eyes, searching for the possible reasons why he invited Yoochun to his place, and sees the same boy he had fallen in love with.  
   
#44 – Hope  
Yoochun doesn’t dare to hope – he crossed that word from his vocabulary five years ago – he simply waits.  
   
#45 – Eclipse  
“All these years”, Jaejoong starts thoughtfully, “I was wandering in darkness, absolutely clueless about where the sun had disappeared to”, then pauses and looking briefly at Yoochun continues: “I never knew I had killed it myself”.  
   
#46 - Gravity            
‘I am floating’ thinks Jaejoong, because it is the only way he can describe the feeling when Yoochun embraces him.  
   
#47 – Highway  
The hands on his face are luxuriously warm, and the lips ghost over his, and Jaejoong thinks that he hears ‘the road to hell is paved with good intentions’ and he is laughing like he has never done in years.  
   
#48 – Unknown  
The body underneath his is both painfully familiar and unexpectedly strange, and Yoochun has to learn every curve of it all over again, get acquainted with the taste of pale skin, and get used to the gasps and moans that escape him.  
   
#49 – Lock  
Jaejoong blinks first at the key in his hand and then at Yoochun in question, but the other only smiles and says: “This is a key to my heart”.  
   
#50 – Breathe  
Lying side by side in a warm embrace, Jaejoong believes no promises, but this – he breathes in a familiar scent and smiles.  
   
*****  
   
Written: May 20, 2006  
Revised: May 28, 2013

**Author's Note:**

> (*) I changed the myth about Icarus on purpose to fit the story.


End file.
